doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon Came Out!/1973 Anime
Doraemon Came Out! (出た!!ドラえもん Deta!! Doraemon) is the first segment of the first episode of the 1973 anime and the first episode of the Doraemon franchise overall. Plot In a day that Nobita Nobi goes to school, he is late again, and he is scolded. He can't resolve an easy math problem, is slow in the gym class and fails at baseball, something that created tension with Gian. At the night, he tries to do his homework, and of course he fails to do it. Suddenly, the desk opens and Nobita falls off the chair. A white hand with no fingers with a blue arm appears and a blue cat-shaped robot named Doraemon gets out from the desk. Nobita is confused and uses a chair as shield. Watching, Sewashi Nobi, Nobita's great-great-grandson, gets out from the desk as well. Sewashi tells Nobita that Doraemon came to help him and save him from his laziness and bad luck so that Nobita's future relatives can live in peace. Nobita insists on helping him on his homework, so Doraemon uses the Restoring Beam to fix Nobita's homework. Nobita is happy, and the next day he goes introduce Doraemon to his parents, Nobisuke and Tamako. Horrified, they start to throw things at him, so he uses a mysterious ray gun to hypnotise them and let them sleep. Doraemon gets out and gives scared Nobita a Heritonbo. They fly in the clouds, then they go near Suneo Honekawa and Takeshi Gouda, flying over them, making them surprised. During the day at school, everything was strange. Sensei and the class couldn't resolve a math problem of 1+1=, Nobita said that the answer was 2'' and then a praise storm came over him from both Sensei and the classmates. In the gym class, he ran faster than everyone. When he came home, he discovered the secret: during the night, Doraemon used '''Kurupa Rays Gun' to hypnotise everyone in the town. Nobita thought it was amazing, but shortly then he changed his opinion: Dad didn't went to work and Mom was playing to the houses instead of cooking the rice. An angry Nobita told Doraemon to return everything to how it was. Doraemon's first plan didn't succeed... Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Sewashi Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Sensei Gadgets used *Kurupa Rays Gun *Heritonbo *Restoring Beam Trivia *The lower part of Take-copter (Heritonbo in this anime) is bigger than 1979 anime and present. Also its upper part is more slimmer than 1979 anime and present. *In this version, Restoring Beam is first gadget to be used, but it is Take-copter in the manga and the 2005 anime. *Sewashi wears glasses in this version but he does not in the 1979 anime and 2005 anime. *In fact, all of the known images for this episode correspond to the Pilot Film, released in January of 1973. **It suggested that the video of Pilot and this episode are still unknown until now. *In the story of the anime version, there is a slight change: in Kurupa Radio Waves (the manga chapter, the owner of the gadget is Gatchako, but as she didn't appear until much later, it was changed. Category:Episodes Category:1973 anime episodes